Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus and system combined with a structural safety monitoring function and a lighting function.
Related Art
A bridge across a valley or serving as a viaduct is constantly influenced by stableness of a foundation, and after the bridge suffers from wind, sunshine, rain and other weather changes for a long period of time, and is even wrecked by earthquakes, typhoons, lightning and other harsh weather conditions plus frequent overload of vehicles driving thereon and a fatigue stress load of long time vibration, either the bridge is naturally aged due to disrepair or sometimes the bridge encounters an accident of sudden tilt or fracture. Especially, bridges, buildings and other structures located in an area with frequent economic activities are in need of long-term monitoring. Conditions of roads and bridges in remote area are hard to be monitored and managed by manpower. Therefore, it is necessary and important to seek an economic and efficient solution.
In view of bridge structural health monitoring (SHM), a conventional method is to develop a bridge safety monitoring system by using hydraulic pressure gauges, inclinometers and tension meters, and the various sensors are connected to a data server through optical fiber wiring for data interpretation, and related data is transmitted to a cloud end through a telecommunication network, by which a pier tunneling condition, a bridge tilt condition and a bridge gap condition are automatically monitored to ensure safety of the bridge. A main disadvantage thereof lies in an expensive setup cost, and serial connection between the sensing nodes requires optical fiber or electric wire, and if a certain node is damaged, direct replacement thereof is not easy. Moreover, a city power or a large battery is required to supply power thereto. Therefore, since the deployment of the sensing nodes is not easy, and multi-point deployment cannot be implemented, there are many blind spots and omissions on a monitoring network. In some foreign countries, although a wireless sensor network (WSN) especially a Zigbee is used to monitor the bridge, a function thereof is limited to transmission of sensing data of the sensor of each node, and a whole operation mechanism or an added value is not provided. Moreover, the sensing data can only be transmitted through the WSN, and if any node or a main node of the WSN is damaged, or functions of the system are incomplete, or the whole system is malfunction, in case of absence of auto repair or absence of an emergency replacement mechanism, difficulties in manual maintenance and reconfiguration are additional encountered. Moreover, the aforementioned apparatus and system cannot monitor and warn the overload vehicles in real-time.